The Tale of Aphrodite and Hephaestus
Prologue Aphrodite was the goddess of love, and she was the magnet for several men. But only one got to be her husband... Story It was one of the best days on Mount Olympus. Iris checked the weather, and she made a rainbow in the sky. Persephone and Antheia decided to go prancing in the fields, and Antheia called out her fellow Dryads, and they twirled out of the forest, and they picked flowers with her. Today was also a very unlucky day for Aphrodite. Zeus decided to propose to her since he was the god of lightning and the king of the Olympians. Of course, she shouldn't reject him, but she let her heart speak. "Aphrodite! There you are." He called, running after her and falling to her feet. "I know this may sound sudden, but will you marry me?" Zeus asked, in an 'I know you'll do it' face. "I'm sorry, Zeus, but no. I let my heart speak, and this is what it had to say." She replied. Zeus dropped his diamond ring and lovely flowers, and bellowed: "YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" Aphrodite had no idea what he meant. Then, there was a flash of light. "Wha-Where am I?" Aphrodite asked herself. "Do you, Aphrodite, take Hephaestus as your husband?" Zeus asked. "I d-d-do!" Aphrodite mumbled as if the words were controlling her mouth. "And do you, Hephaestus, take this lovely lady, Aphrodite to be your wife?" "YES!!!" Hephaestus yelled as if he just won gold. "NO!!!!!!!" Aphrodite sobbed. She did not like the look of Hephaestus one bit. He was too scrawny, ugly, and annoying by the looks of it. "I can't wait! We can carve metal together, and I can make you whatever you want." Hephaestus snorted. Aphrodite looked out the window, and saw Callilope, the Muse of poetry, the leader of the Muses and Homer's Muse, having a picnic with her husband, Ares. Aphrodite went bright red. "I hope things won't get any worse..." Aphrodite said to herself. But she was wrong, she and Ares were already married, and they were kissing right in front of her. She felt heartbroken and wanted to storm outside and get Ares back, but Zeus' spell restrained her as if chains were pulling on her. Aphrodite had to find a way out of this, so she asked Hecate, the goddess and Titan of magic. She knew that Hecate should find a spell to break the curse. "Excuse me?" Aphrodite asked as she was looking for Hecate in the Immortal Marketplace. "Yes, honey? I sense that you are in need of a curse breaker, am I correct? Well, I have just the spell for you!" Hecate predicted Aphrodite knew she would guess it right since she was magical. "Make this curse go away, '' From this pretty goddess, ''Please obey." Hecate chanted. Aphrodite didn't know there was a such a spell as that. It was worth a shot, though. Aphrodite decided to find Ares. "Aphrodite! Come back!" Hephaestus called. He knew she'd gone to Hecate and expected her to be back. She fled to find Ares. "Ares? Ares! Where are you?" Aphrodite cried, wandering the lush green forests. Just then, an arrow shot out of nowhere. "Oh! Aphrodite, I haven't seen you in a while!" Ares said, jumping from a tree and putting down his crossbow. So far, Zeus' spell did not affect her. "So, got married with Callilope? I hear she's...nice." Aphrodite said. "No need to lie, Aphrodite, I can tell that you don't like her," Ares said. "I don't really either. I like you." Aphrodite blushed. "Can we keep this a secret?" She asked. "Deal," Ares said, knowing that their on-and-off relationship was back on again, regardless of Callilope's knowledge about this.